A Half Demon!
by Sigfrid
Summary: A new girl arrives in Domino High and becomes fast friends with Yugi. The strange thing is she's Half Demon. Is she who she says she is? Lets hope so.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

Sigfrid: Hey there and welcome to my second Fanfic and you all. This is my first

Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic. Here's the disclaimer by my partner in crime Shellshocker.

Shellshocker: Sigfrid doesn't own anything copyrighted except for Jasmine and maybe me. No wait I'm lying can I have my ten bucks now?

Sigfrid: Maaaaybe only if I get good reviews.

Chapter 1: The New Student

It was a normal day in Domino High except Yugi's class is getting a new student who is only 13 and is a genious. The class was buzzing with excitement literally because of a fly is flying around. Then final the teacher walked in the class with the new girl.

"Now class we have a new student all the way from Canada, please welcome Jasmine Boychuk," Mr Karata told the class. (It's the only name I could think of that sounded Japanese)

A girl with Silver hair, Dog ears, two scars, (one cross shaped scar on the left cheek and one right down her right eye) and wore the boy uniform the same way as Yugi and his pals. Everyone was surprised at the new student they never saw a girl in a boy's uniform before today.

"Hey, I'm Jasmine but mi friends can call me Jas," She said to the class. "Before you say anything I know I'm wearing the wrong uniform I just hate pink, dresses, and skirts. I'm also a swordsman and martial artist that is why I have the scars on my face." The whole class got excited at her Jasmine's hobbies.

"Okay Jasmine, where should you sit," Mr. Karata said. "How about next to Yugi Mutou? He's the boy infront of you."

"Sure thing, I'm sure we'll get along," Jasmine replied then sat down in the desk right next to Yugi. "Hey, is Mr. Karata a nice teacher? I hope you don't mind but I speak quite a lot. Mi mom's the same way."

"I don't mind at all," Yugi replied staring at her ears. "W-why do you have dog ears? Are they real?"

Jasmine laughed and said, "Yeah they're real. I'm half dog demon you know. I'm still half human mind you."

"I never met a half demon before," Yugi said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry for the questions. I'm just curious. What's it like in Canada?"

"In Canada it's very cold in winter but in summer it gets to about 20 degrees celcias, I'm still working on the whole farenhight thing," Jasmine replied with a smile.

"We'd better pay attention now," Yugi said. "I'll introduce you to my friends at break."

Sigfrid: That's the end of chapter one.

Shellshocker: He'll get chapter two up soon. Now can I have my ten bucks?

Sigfrid: Gotta go! Just in case you're wondering I made her say 'Mi' on purpose.


	2. Chapter 2: A Visit With Yami

Sigfrid: I hope you liked chapter one.

Shellshocker: Sigfrid owns nothin'. What a loser!

Sigfrid: You'll never get your ten bucks now!

Shellshocker: I give up!

Words in Italics are in the background. Example: _Yugi! Get here and help me fix the evil fire thing!_

Chapter 2: A Visit With Yami

It is now the morning break and we joined Yugi and Jasmine with Yugi's friends.

"Hey, I'm surprised a half breed like you wants to be friends with us," Joey said "We're not popular and we don't really have good hobbies like you."

"I don't care about those things," Jasmine replied. "Besides, a lot of popular people are snobs. They aint like me."

"Awesome," Tristen exclaimed. "We'll get along pretty well."

"Yeah, maybe you can come over after school," Yugi offered, "You can meet Grandpa and Yami."

"I'd like that," Jasmine replied. "Perhaps I can bring Inuyasha with me. On second thought, maybe not. He doesn't like to leave the house."

"Yami's the same way," Yugi said. "He always sits on the couch watching T.V."

After school Yugi and his friends went to the Kame Game Shop. To visit Yami and Solomon Mutou.

"Hey Yami, I'm home," Yugi shouted

"_Aaaahhh," Yami screamed "Teletubies! Run for your life!"_

"I hate 'em too," Jasmine said with a chuckle.

"Yugi, who is this," Yami asked. "I never saw her before."

"Her name is Jasmine and we just became friends today," Yugi replied

"Solomon is out getting groceries right now," Yami said. "He'll be back in an hour."

Jasmine sat down on the couch of the opposite side of Yami and curled up like a dog on a single cushion. Yami just stared at her and she went to sleep.

Sigfrid: That was rude of her!

Shellshocker: Don't look at me! **You **wrote it!

Sigfrid: That's true. Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3: A Mysterious Phone Call

Sigfrid: I hate having to do a disclaimer every page!

Shellshocker: Look at the bright side. WE HAVE A FAN!!!

Sigfrid: WOOT!

Shellshocker: Sigfrid owns nothing but Jasmine and Suguroto.

Sigfrid: Heh, funny name. I own you as a pet.

Shellshocker: I know so you kinda own me.

Sigfrid: Time for the next chapter. runs off _WOOOOOOT!_

Chapter 3: A Mysterious Phone Call

"Yami, where is Jasmine," Yugi asked Yami.

"Jasmine is sleeping in **your** spot," Yami replied. "Isn't that rude?"

"Oh well," Yugi said while looking in the room. "Were there any calls?"

"You got a call from Suguroto," Yami replied. "Sounds like a sugary snack."

Yugi laughed and said, "I never heard that name before. What's his number?"

Yami handed Yugi a slip of paper with hieroglyphics on it then said, "This is his number. I hope you remember the lessons I gave you."

"Okay, I'll call right now," Yugi the picked up the phone and dialled the number.

The phone rang the a man picked up and said, **"Hello? Who is this?"**

"What should I say," Yugi thought. "I'm calling back from the Kame Game Shop. Is this Suguroto?" {That's the best I could come up with?}

"**Yes it is,"** Suguroto replied. **"I called to tell you that I'll come over in 2 weeks. Just so you know I'm you dad who you haven't seen for 11 years now."**

"Really," Yugi asked. "Where were you?"

"**I was away on business" **Suguroto replied. **"Don't you remember?"**

"I guess I forgot," Yugi said.

"_Can I have a little help back here," Yami yelled. "The fire thing burst out into flames!"_

"I have to go now my friend caught on fire again," Yugi said. "Nice talking to you, bye!"

"**Bye Yugi," Suguroto said then hung up.**

Sigfrid: That's the end of the chapter. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4: The Runion

Sigfrid: Sorry for not putting up a new chappie sooner.

Nebaru: He was busy sulking at two stories being deleted. Only one more day.

Sigfrid: I know. WOOOOT! In two days I'll repost the story on how I got you.

Shellshocker: Sigfrid blah blah blah nothin' blah me blarg.

Nebaru: Ooookay.

Chapter 4: A Reunion

Two weeks have past since Yugi's conversation with Suguroto. Yugi was deciding whether or not he should where the proper uniform. (Navy Jacket, White Collared Shirt, and Navy Pants.) Yugi eventually decided to wear the proper uniform.

"It's been a while since I've seen you wear white," Yami said jokingly. "What's the occasion?"

"I just felt like wearing the proper uniform," Yugi quickly answered. "Besides I'm too excited to see dad to put on my dog collar." (some people call it a neckbelt I call it a dog collar. SO SUE ME!)

"Okay," Yami said. "I still think you are trying to make a good impression for your dad. We used to share the same body so I had access to your every thought. I still do."

"What time is it," Yugi asked.

"It's 7:30 in the morning," Yami replied.

"YAMI," Yugi shouted. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I'm late!"

Yugi started to school and arrived within ten minutes. (FUNFACT: I can walk 18 blocks in 20 minutes.) Yugi then saw a very sleepy Jasmine walking up to him.

"Hey," Jasmine said with a yawn. "Today's the day. The day when we 'yawn' meet your 'yawn' dad." 'snores'

"Mornin' Yug," Joey said happily. "Did Jas fall asleep standin' up again?"

"Good morning," Yugi said cheerfully. "Jasmine may have fallen asleep. Or maybe she's dead. Her eyes are open... and rolled back in her head."

A boy with silver hair (sound familiar?) walked to Jasmine and said, "Feh, She always sleeps with her eyes open. WAKE UP!"

Jasmine woke up and said, "This may be your first day but you don't have to shout in my ear. You know how much it 'urts my freakin' ear!"

"Why the hell do you speak like that," He shouted. "Are you even paying attention?! God I'm ticked! One more drop of drool will make me kill you! You know how powerful the 'Iron Rever Soul Stealer' is!" (if you haven't gotten it now you'll find out next time Jasmine speaks)

"Inuyasha," Jasmine started. "You know how sleepy I get when I get caught up in a good story. 'yawn' You're lucky I got outta bed. 'yawn' Besides, we get to meet Yugi's dad. I can't wait. I doubt any of us can get any more excited."

"You're right," Yugi started. "I am excited to see him. I hope Yami doesn't get his hands on a sugary treat while I'm gone."

Meanwhile...

"Sugar," Yami muttered. "Must... have... sugar. I need it to live. NO! Yugi said I couldn't have sugar! SO I'M NOT HAVING ANY! What am I saying?!"

Back to school...

The bell rang signalling that school has started.

"Now class," Mr. Karata started. "We have a new student from outside the city. I'd like you to meet Inuyasha."

"What the hell are you looking at," Inuyasha shouted. "I'm half demon! So stop looking at me!"

"W-where s-should y-you sit," Mr. Karata said. "Right next to Joey is fine. He's the blonde guy wearing the collarless shirt. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! DON'T KILL ME!"

"I know who he is," Inuyasha shouted. "I met him this morning! BAKA!"

"To the principle's office," Mr. Karata said. "You've only been here for two minutes and had multiple outbursts. SO GET OUT!!!"

The class was stunned because they never hear Mr. Karata yell before. Inuyasha was finally sent back to class after school. (Long enough?) He then met up with Yugi and company.

"Are you ready to come over," Yugi asked his friends.

"I know I am Yug," Joey said happily. 'I wonder how tall Yug's dad is' Joey then pictured a man Yami's hight in a suit with a briefcase

"I guess we can go now," Yugi said nervously. "Jasmine, could you please Inuyasha's temper in check?"

"Sure thing bud," Jasmine said to Yugi. "We're friends so call me Jas. If you don't no biggie it aint the end of the world. Just don't expect me to microwave your food or be a personal servant."

"Who brought that up," Yugi thought.

Everyone then walked to Yugi's house/gameshop thing. Then went up to the house part to see a tall man sitting on the couch with Yami. The man wore a suit, had Yugi's hairstyle, and had violet eyes.

"Hi Yugi," The man said and waved. "It's me, your dad."

At first Yugi looked at him like he was nuts and finally said, "Hey dad. It's been a while."

Suguroto walked up to his much smaller son and said, "You made a lot of friends over the years. I'm proud of you."

"What is going on," Joey asked in disbelief. "Are you sure this is you dad Yug?"

"I'm sure of it," Yugi answered.

"Then why the hell is your dad so tall," Inuyasha shouted.

"He's a genetic abnormality," Yami answered.

"A genetic what," Joey asked.

"Genetic abnormality," Yami repeated. "He is the odd one in the gene pool."

"Yami is right," Jasmine said. (name... too... long... I'll call her Jas) "Is any of this getting through to you?!"

"Nope," Tristen answered for Joey. "Nothing gets through to him."

Sigfrid: Chappie 4 is done.

Nebaru: I'm surprised you put in swearing. It's not like you at all.

Shellshocker: Inuyasha swears a lot. It's a fact.

Sigfrid: I had to keep him in character.

Nebaru: Not my fault if your account gets frozen even longer.

Sigfrid: SHUT IT!

Shellshocker: Read and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Boared!

Sigfrid: New chappie yay! I only have one thing to say. Please for the love of all that's good DON'T FLAME! Red Rose Yuki, I know how it feels to not be able to update. I'm gonna repost the one story soon. The other one I'll rewrite then post.

Nebaru: I thought you only had one thing to say. Not three.

Sigfrid: Oh well.

Shellshocker: Sigfrid owns nothing except all characters not in the show.

Chapter 5: I'm Bored!

"You have some interesting friends Yugi," Suguroto said. 'I can't believe there are still half demons out there. I'll have to keep an eye on them. I'd better not seem over protective of Yugi. That Yami guy is weird. He looks just like Yugi.'

"Shall we leave," Yami asked Suguroto.

"Why should we," Joey asked.

"You don't have to leave," Suguroto replied.

"Are you sure," Yami asked. "Father son moments are once in a lifetime."

"I'm sure," Suguroto answered. "Thanks for the offer."

"He seems to care for you a lot," Suguroto whispered to Yugi.

Yami overheard and said, "After sharing the same body with him who wouldn't?"

"Sharing WHAT," Suguroto said in disbelief. "HOW IS THAT POSIBLE?!"

"I forgot I left out that detail," Yami said. "I used to be the spirit of the millennium puzzle until recently."

"Oooookay," Suguroto said a bit wierded out. "That is very hard to believe."

"At first it makes no sense then you accept it," Yami replied to Suguroto's reaction. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I just can't believe you used to be a spirit," Suguroto said. "I think the real thing that bugs me is that you and Yugi shared the same body."

"That is how I reacted," Joey said.

"Yam here is a cool guy," Tristen said while pointing at a confused Yami.

"I'm not Yam, my name is Yami," Yami said. "Are feeling okay?"

"He's so clueless," Inuyasha shouted. "Hey baka, he gave you what modern day humans call a nickname."

"I-I knew that," Yami said. "It was a test to see if you knew."

"Hey Yug," Joey said. "Do ya wanna go to da arcade with me tomorrow? You can bring Yami with you."

"That would be great Joey," Yugi replied.

"Ya wanna come too Jas," Joey asked Jasmine. "Is she asleep again?"

Suguroto looked at Jasmine in the eyes and said, "I think she's dead."

"Lets wake her up," Yugi offered. "I'm sure it won't be too hard."

Everyone tried everything to wake Jasmine up and nothing worked. Until Yami decided to grab a water gun and squirt her. Jasmine sure enough woke up and seemed pretty angry.

"WHO DID THAT," Jasmine shouted. "WHEN I GET MI HANDS ON HIM HE'S DEAD!" Jasmine then growled at Yami when she saw the water gun in his hand.

"We just needed to ask you something," a scared Yami shouted. "Do you want to go to the arcade with us?"

"Sure thing bud," Jasmine said happily. (she has spontaneous mood swings) "I can beat the living crud out of people on Soul Calibur or any other fighting game! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Jasmine, you are really starting to scare me," Yami said. "Could you tone down the maniacal laughter?"

"You just ruined my fun," Jasmine said sadly. "I like maniacal laughter."

"I guess I have to gat going now," Joey said. "I have to cook supper tonight. Nice meetin' you Mr.Mutou!"

"Please call me Suguroto," he said to Joey. "I feel old when people call me mister."

"Yugi, you dad kicks a-" Inuyasha started but had his mouth clamped by Jasmine.

"Ignore him," She said. "We have to get home soon because my Chansey are making lazanea. Which will be done in half an hour. Bye, thanks for having us."

Everyone left within ten minutes leaving Yugi, Yami, and Suguroto by themselves.

"What should we do now," Yami asked.

"I'm not sure," Yugi replied. "Do you have any ideas dad?"

"We can always watch a movie or go take a walk," Suguroto offered.

"Perhaps we can go eat somewhere," Yami offered. "Solomon is on another trip."

"Yeah, lets eat at Smittie's," Suguroto agreed. "Do any of you know how to get there?"

"It's not that far from here," Yugi said. "Only a fifteen minute walk."

"That's not too far," Suguroto said then noticed a worried Yami. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure it's okay to walk that far," Yami asked. "We may get attacked. I died from an assault so I'm a bit concerned."

"That's a crappy way to die," Suguroto said. "I doubt anything would happen. Noone in their right mind would jump me."

"Okay," Yami said. "I'll go."

With that the three boys left not knowing that someone is following.

Sigfrid: That's the end of chapter 5 already.

Nebaru: Ooooo I think you put in a cliffy.

Shellshocker: I'm pretty sure he did.

Sigfrid: I have to go to bed now or else mi parents may get mad at me for staying up a little late.


	6. Chapter 6: The Wierd Stalker Girl

Sigfrid: Yay! I fixed the computer! My dad messed up the writing program I use. One more thing, WHO IS ATEMU?!

Nebaru: He made it so the document is very wide. Sigfrid hates that.

Shelshocker: Sigfrid owns nothin' just like... erm... Pojo!

Nebaru: Pojo owns game guides.

Shellshocker: Oh yeah.

Chapter 6: The Weird Stalker Girl.

"Yami, please stop fighting," Suguroto said. "It's starting to bug me."

"You know he can't help-," Yugi started but was interrupted by a girl hugging him.

Yami groaned and said, "It's Rebecca again."

"Hi Rebecca," Yugi said. "What are you doing here?"

"Grandpa was told by Solomon that your dad is here," Rebecca replied. "I'm here to meet him."

"Am I invisible," Suguroto thought. "Could you please get off Yugi?"

" Shall I pry her off," Yami said to Yugi. "I can always team up with Suguroto and..."

"I'll let go," A frightened Rebecca said while letting go of Yugi. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to Smittie's," Suguroto replied. "Do you want to come?"

"NO SHE WON'T," Yami shouted. "I WILL NOT HAVE THAT EVIL CHILD SPEND MORE THEN AN HOUR WITH US!"

"SHE'S NOT EVIL," Yugi (you heard me) shouted.

"YUGI," Yami shouted. "That girl causes nothing but trouble! She is constantly hugging you! Besides, I thought this would be a guy's night out!"

"I think you are being a bit harsh," Suguroto said. "Who said it would only be the three of us? We need some company."

"NO WE DON'T," Yami shouted. "WE DON'T NEED HER HANGING AROUND WITH US!"

"Let's go," Suguroto said as calmly as he can. "You can come too Rebecca."

They then started walking to Smittie's with Yami glaring at Rebecca. They finally arrive and see Joey.

"Hey Yug," Joey said while waving. "What are you doing here? Why is Rebecca with you?"

"SUGUROTO INVITED HER," Yami shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'M GUNNA DIE!!! NOW I'M TALKING LIKE YOU!"

"Calm down Yam," Joey said. "Rebecca is a nice girl."

"I'll calm down now," Yami said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry Rebecca."

"It's okay Yami," Rebecca said. "Let's just go in and eat. Bye Joey!"

"Bye Rebecca," Joey said while waving. 'I have to admit she is a brat. I feel sorry for Yugi.'

"Table for four monsieur," The waiter person said. "Right this way."

"IT'S A TRAP," Yami shouted. "HE'S GOING TO AMBUSH US!"

"Yami," Yugi started. "Please calm down. Nothing bad will happen."

After Yami nearly killed the waiter they sat down at the table waiting for the menus.

"H-here is y-your menu," The waiter stuttered. "W-what do y-you want to dri- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Now you know why I don't like taking you anywhere to eat," Yugi said to Yami. "This always happens."

"I can't help it," Yami shouted. "These modern times are very dangerous! I dunno how you ca- OH GOD! I SOUND LIKE JOEY!"

"Why is that so bad," Suguroto asked. Then his temper went 'bye bye'. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRAPPY ATTTUDE YAMI!"

"MY CRAPPY ATTITUDE," Yami shouted. "THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING!" With that Yami picked up his jacket and left.

"Yugi, shouldn't we follow him," Rebecca asked. "I may not like him, but noone he shouldn't walk alone."

"Dad, I think we should find Yami," Yugi said cautiously. "He'll get lost."

"We should find him," Suguroto replied. "I need to apologise to him. I'm sorry for shouting."

"It's okay," Yugi replied. "Yami can get on your nerves."

"What are we waiting for," Rebecca asked. "I'll help you look for him."

They then left Smittie's and started to look for Yami.

Sigfrid: I'm done chappy 6!

Nebaru: If we get two review Sigfrid will continue.

Shellshocker: So please review for Siggy.


End file.
